


Warmth

by imsfire



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Cold, Drabble, F/M, set on Hoth, written for a prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 11:22:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11312364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imsfire/pseuds/imsfire
Summary: She doesn’t like to think how long he may have been stuck outside.  In the bitter cold of night, here on Hoth.





	Warmth

“Where’s your coat?”

“Lost it.”

“What? - **How**?  No, don’t answer that, it doesn’t matter.  You’re shivering.  You’re freezing!”

“I’m okay.”

He clearly isn’t.  She doesn’t like to think how long he may have been stuck outside.  In the bitter cold of night, here on Hoth.

“Here, put this on –”

“Really?  Your vest?  Jyn, you’re **small**.  Your clothes won’t fit me!”

“Alright, alright!”

She hates feeling so helpless; but he’s standing like a block of stone, right in the middle of the room, shivering continually, and she has to do **something**.

“Cassian.  Please.”  She grabs up the blanket from her bed.  “Put this around you.  Please, Cassian, you have to get warm somehow.  I’m not trying to nag.  **Please!** ”

Gradually, herding him with the spread blanket as though she were chivvying a nervous animal, she gets him to move to the bed and sit on it.  As soon as he’s down she envelops him in the warm fabric; begins to rub his shaking back through it, chafing him, trying to drive some heat back into his body.

He’s rigid for a moment and then abruptly he slumps forward, elbows on knees, head in hands.  The shivering mutates into a series of long shudders, and a sob escapes him.

Jyn wraps her arms round him, trying to add what little extra warmth she can.

She has no idea what went wrong with his mission or how he got stuck outside after curfew without a coat.  And until he feels able to tell her, she’ll have to accept not knowing.  But she can at least provide a little comfort, a little warmth.

She holds Cassian while he shakes, while he struggles not to cry.  It’s the only thing she can do.


End file.
